Heaven's Angel
by ms.Poofball
Summary: Summary: His soul desparately needed love. Then she comes into his life...and leaves a month later...


**Heaven's Angel**

Inspired by "Chicken Soup for the Unsinkable Soul"...(got me so very emotional)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company...sadly :'(...

**Summary: His soul desparately needed love. Then she comes into his life...and leaves a month later...**

**312345**

.  
Some people give something, not expecting anything in return...those who do said deed, whether it is huge or minor, is an angel sent  
.

**312345**

He walked out of the large, wild forest, knowing his way out by heart. His long, unkept, silver hair was plastered against his soaking black, holey jacket. Ten years. Ten long, agonizing years has passed since his family's passing. His father, Inutashiou Takahashi was a proud, humorous and tempermental man. His mother, Izayoi Takahashi, was a gentle, optimistic and stubborn woman. His older half brother, Sesshomaru Takahashi, was a serious and business-like man.

His family was scorned and hated. Why? Humans think demons weren't worth living. They think they are the dirt underneath their shoes. His mother though, was not like that. She talked to humans and demons equally. She fell in love with one, which caused an uproar from both sides. Izayoi and Inutashiou ignored them and their crush blossomed to full-blown love.

And he was the sign of their love. His brother really didn't care, as long as his father was happy. Izayoi was soon banished from her home and family. They also disowned her, but she didn't care. The Takahashi family ignored the human and demon love, not bothering to talk to or help them at anytime.

No sooner did he turn seven, his mother's brother set his family's house on fire. Their house was situated in the middle of a forest. The firefighers flat out refused to help the demonic family, but gave in. While humans got the better jobs, the demons had to be satisfied with the lower paying jobs. It took several days for the flaming fires to put out. It took more days to find any survivors. They all perished, but one.

Now here he stands, proudly faces the obstacles fate throws at him. People refused to acknowledge him, for he had both human and demon blood flowing through his veins. He lived a harsh life on the streets, his child heart hardening to stone as he matured. Yet deep within the matured heart, a child screams and pleads for help and acceptance.

The seventeen-year-old hanyou stalks quietly out of the forest, out of the place where he buried the ashes of his dead family members, out of the place he use to call home.

**312345**

_Monday Night..._

He twirled his switchblade in his left hand, while his right hand was twitching constantly. He narrowed his dull eyes as he sensed a figure come closer to where he crouched, ready to grab anything he could and run the hell out of there. That was how he survived. He threatened humans and small demon children in giving things he desired, then went to a pawn shop and exchanged those items for money.

Sometimes he would get into a brawl and blood would be shed, but he never did kill anyone.

'A human female,' he thought as his nose twitched. A predatory grin started creeping to his face. 'This is too easy...'

Once the female was near reaching distance, the hanyou grabbed the young woman and pulled her body in the dark corner. He roughly pushed her up against the wall, placing the blade near her throat. His actions spoke volumes to the pinned up female, clearly stating, 'Talk and I will hurt you.'

His hand groped for wallets, watches or purses or anything in those categories and he frowned when he found out she didn't carry any valuable items with her. He pushed himself away from her and began to walk off.

He continued to twirl the switchblade as he walked off, but before he disappeared from the woman's sight, she ran up to him and grabbed his free hand. He tensed, ready to run, but froze when she slipped something in his hand. Money. So much money...

"150 dollars. It was in my sock. It's all I have, I'm sorry I couldn't give you more; I would if I have more with me, but I don't. Hope to see ya 'round," the female said and brushed passed the still hanyou, giving him a salute and a cheeky grin, not knowing he could not see the said actions.

'A human. A human gave me all her money she had with her. I threatened her and yet she gives me money...why?' the hanyou thought and stared at the distance where the female's scent went.

The silver haired young man turned to the other direction, pocketing the money; not noticing a crack in his hardened shields, nor the quieter pleads of his inner child of his past.

**312345**

_Tuesday..._

He sat on a park bench, his ears erect atop his silver head, while his nose twitched, trying to find the young woman who gave him her money. He knew it was pointless because Tokyo was a huge city and it would be impossible to find someone through their scent, which would be covered up by other scents and the impure air.

He did use the money and bought himself one shirt, one pair of pants and one pair of shorts, but kept his sneakers. They were the only intact thing he stil had. He bought some fruits and those were his breakfast. He now held 75 dollars. His ears drooped and his nose ceased movement, sadness washing over his slumped form.

The only human, the only creature that cared for him or did anything nice to him, was gone, along with her beautiful scent and voice. For the first time in a long time, his heart and soul ached for someone to care for him, to accept and love him. It was only brief, before the hanyou locked his emotions and stood up, intending on forgetting the brief contact with heaven's angel.

**312345**

The rain poured heavily on his hunched form as he sat on the curb, watching his life fly by him. No matter how much he tried to forget about the scent and his 'angel', his heart could not. He would perk up when he heard or smelled a young woman pass by him, but he would sigh when it was not the one his heart and soul wanted.

Throughout his whole life, he'd been scorned, taunted, mocked, emotionally and physically, by everyone but his mother, father and brother. Even his family could not protect him from the harshness of reality. His nightmares were real. His pain was fresh. His scars remained unhealed, baring their haunting stories to the world, which refused to listen.

His family died when he was young and the world was truly on his shoulders. He'd witnessed things no child should ever have witnessed. He'd seen blood, death, hate and prejudice. He lacked warmth, love, hugs and kisses. He wished for things a child should already have, he prayed for miracles that went unheard. His tears went unnoticed by many and his soul could go no further.

He cracked. He spent a week in a dark, smelly corner after the death. He went to the corner as a crying, weepy, pained, broken hanyou. He came out of the corner as an emotionless, cold, untouchable hanyou child. As he grew, the pain continued to eat at him, yet he ignored and contiued on with his so-called life.

Many times, he would let his mask slip, revealing a pleading child within, but his cries remained unheard, until the young woman he manhandled took a step and taped a peice of his broken soul and heart to another peice. He still sat on the curb, his unseeing eyes blinking at the rain and the cold winds that wanted to make him fall, wanted him to break into many peices, but he stood his ground.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, welcoming the cold splashes of the rain against his pale skin. Many times, when he was ganged up on by humans or demons, he sometimes would not fight back, allowing them to do their damage, but his mother's last words always would ring in his ears and he would fight back, going through another day of life.

_'People who are born onto this world has a purpose. Each and everyone of us has a reason for living. Keep living life until you know when you have come across your reason for living, then fight harder than you have fought before to keep it. For if your reason has left, you would leave as well. Be thankful you are alive and have not been one of those babies that have been aborted or were miscarried...'_

'Mother, father, hell, even Sesshomaru...what were your reasons to live in this world? Then to be taken away from me just like that?' the hanyou thought. Becuase of those words, he would keep fighting his way through life-- facing everything and everyone with a glare, even though his soul screamed out to just lie down and wait for death to come.

'What is my reason for staying in this hell-hole called 'life'? Why have my prayers gone unanswered?' he thought, before a pained scream reached his wet dog-ears. 'The hell?'

He ignored the screams and continued to mock his life and wallow in self-pity, while trying to harden his walls around his heart, just incase he runs into someone who could fix him. He did not want to be fixed. To be fixed would mean to be hurt once again. He could not afford that. That same, fearful scream echoed over the rain and the wind, and he slowly stood up, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips.

He slowly walked to where the sound was, but when the scent of blood reached his nose, his walk turned into a sprint. Using his nose and ears, he skidded against the wet sidewalk, and smelt blood, fear and hate. He heard the whimpers of pain from- he sniffed- a fox demon. He flexed his claws and snatched his switchblade from his pocket.

His nose again twitched, telling him he was in the park he sat before it started to rain. He felt his ears twitch as he heard the laughter of- he sniffed again- two lightning demons.

'Great. They're lightning demons and it's raining...' the hanyou thought. 'Just delightfully perfect-shit!'

He managed to dodge a lightning blast thrown his way. He growled mentally at the lightning demons. 'Iron reaver soul stealer!'

Five, yellow-white slashes were directed towards the smirking demons. They both leapt out of the way.

"A half-breed? Defeat us? The Lightning Brothers? Hiten and Manten?" a deep voice laughed. "I am Hiten."

'Where have I heard that name before?' the hanyou thought and dodged another blast as he ran towards the bleeding fox kit. 'Shoot! They're the wanted criminals for brutally murdering three families and sending their bloody limbs to other family members around the world! Oh shit...I'm in deep shit. Shit!'

"Brother...may I finish the fox?" a slightly less deep voice asked.

'That must be Manten,' the hanyou sneered, baring his fangs. He hurried closer to the fox kit, but when he was hit by a strike of lightning and felt burning pain, he was brought back ten years ago, the time his family all died from a fire. On a rainy stormy night. Surrounded by trees.

"My, this is not as fun..." Hiten said and punched the hanyou in the stomach.

The said hanyou was frantically trying to fight back, but his brain and body adamantly refused to fight. As his past came to haunt him, Hiten started using him as a punching bag. He could feel the life from the fox kit slowly drain away and he had enough strength to push Hiten out of the way, grabbed the injured child demon and high tailed his ass out of there.

He stumbled when he heard a gunshot ring behind him as a bullet made a home in his calf. He continued running, clutching the kit close to his chest. He rushed passed many by-standers, ignoring their screams of outrage, but he heard their voices turn into fear when they saw the Lightning Brothers.

Another shot.

Another stumble.

He left a trail of blood behind him, already washed away by the rain.

Another shot.

Another stumble.

He used his demonic abilities to run faster, but it was not enough.

Another shot.

This time, he lost his balance and fell. He closed his eyes and ignored the pain, dragging his body towards an alley. The alley where he pushed the young woman, his angel, against the wall.

'Looks like angel ain't here this time...' he thought darkly, wincing at the wounds.

He heard more gunshots, followed by two thumps. He continued to drag himself and the kit towards the alley. Once he finally reached the corner, he ripped peices of his pants and used those to wrap around the kit's injured body as makeshift bandages. He huddled the unconscious child in his arms and applied pressure on the wounds.

He soon heard the distant sounds of ringing sirens and knew it wasn't meant for him, but the two dead demons lusting for his and the kit's blood. What a messed-up world he lives in.

**312345**

_Tuesday Night..._

Silence.

No response.

The dog hanyou sighed, lifting his ear away from the dead kit. He has no heartbeat and he wasn't breathing either. 'Poor kid, died so young by two murderers.'

The hanyou was in the forest where his family now rested. The kit's body laid beside the place where his mother rested and decided that was where the kit would be buried. The hanyou started digging, wincing at the pain as he moved. He may be only half demon, but the bullet wounds and the injuries from Hiten healed in no time, already scabbing themselves. The bullet wound on his calf still bled though.

Thump...

The hanyou froze and slowly moved his head and ears at the seemingly dead kit.

Thump...

Thump...

The kit's heart slowly thumped against his ribcage and he took it small inhalation of the fresh air.

'The kit survived,' the hanyou thought and stopped digging and crossed his arms. 'I got my hands dirtier...great...'

The orange haired fox kit started shivering, retreating into a ball, using his tail as a blanket. The hanyou sighed, trying to gain the attention of the kit. As the hanyou made more dramatic sounds (using his fists and feet), he soon got fed up. He poked the chid demon with a claw. The kit reacted by uncurling rapidly and opened his mouth to scream, but the hanyou covered his mouth.

The fox kit slowly opened his eyes and was met with dull gold orbs. With a dull glare from the older demon, the fox kit swallowed his scream and started shivering. "Th-thank you..."

The hanyou nodded and picked up the kit and placed him in his shirt, his head poking out.

"What's your name?" the fox kit said quietly, snuggling in the older boy's body warmth. "I'm Shippo..."

The hanyou started walking, intending on leaving the forest, but a distant voice stopped him.

"Mister Sun, sun, Mister golden sun, please come out and shine again..."

'Angel-no! The wench's name is not 'Angel'!'

The hanyou changed directions and followed the singing. Shippo's aquamarine eyes darted around the forest, already entranced by the singing.

"Watch out! There's a tree-ow!" Shippo exclaimed, before his body was squished against the hanyou's body and the tree. "Did you not-low branch-"

The hanyou's head smashed against the low branch and he glared at where he thought the branch was.

"You're blind!" Shippo gasped and cupped the hanyou's cheeks. "And a mute!"

The hanyou glared at the kit, but stopped when he stumbled over a rock. He managed to catch his footing.

"It's you!" a familiar voice shouted. "Hey! What's up?"

Shippo watched as the woman skipped towards him and his saviour, with a gentle smile on her face. She placed her umbrella above their heads, as she was standing out in the rain. "And who is this cute demon?"

Shippo knew this woman was no harm to him; her presence, voice and scent calmed him immediately, reminding him of his mother. "My name's Shippo..."

The young woman's smile brightened and shook Shippo's small hand. "And I am Kagome."

The hanyou tried his hardest to ignore the calming sensation that washed upon him when the wench, Kagome, his angel, neared him and the fox kit. He didn't notice that the rain stopped splashing him and the fox kit, but heard her horrified gasp.

'Great, she just noticed that I'm a hanyou and the brat is a demon. I knew it! She's like all the others...' the hanyou thought, his lips in a tight line. 'And I thought she was an angel...'

"Those wounds! Come," Kagome grabbed the hanyou's hand and guided him underneath a tree, protecting them from the onslaught of water. "I shall fix you guys up in no time! Now, just tell me how you got these wounds..."

Shippo's eyes started tearing up when he recalled how his parents' were killed by Hiten and Manten. Kagome softly grabbed the kit from inside of the hanyou's shirt and started to comfort him, whispering soothing words in his ear. Shippo soon fell asleep, snoring quietly in the young woman's arms. Taking off her jacket, she laid it on the ground, placing the kit on top.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked as she dug in her bag for the bandages and polysporin she carried with her.

The hanyou rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, turning his head away from her. When Kagome didn't receive an answer, she asked again and still, no answer. She shrugged and started telling him what to do to make her job easier. After bandaging the hanyou, Kagome leaned against the tree and watched the rain fall.

"So, what are you doing here?"

'Can she not tell that I cannot talk?!' the hanyou again rolled his eyes. Using his claws, he started carving his name in the slightly wet dirt.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." Kagome said his name a few times, and Inuyasha was horrified when he liked how she said his name.

"How long have you been not able to talk?"

_I was born without the ability to talk or see_, he carved.

"I see, well, you want to get warmed up at my house?" Kagome asked and picked up the sleeping kit in her arms, awkwardly holding the umbrella.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes at the spot where he could hear the woman getting up. 'Did she just...' he narrowed his eyes. 'No, I refuse to open up. She's already went past most of my defenses, I will not allow her to help me, then hurt me...but then again...free food...'

"You coming or not?"

He relunctantly nodded and slowly followed, not wanting to get hit by another branch or crash into a tree. Kagome saw how her new friend struggled to keep up, not wanting to hit anything on the way. Kagome placed Shippo in the crook of her right arm and watched how Inuyasha slowly went the wrong way. She let out a giggle and the hanyou heard and followed the sound.

Kagome noticed how he glared right beside her, instead of at her. "I'm sorry, you just looked cute, trying to follow me with a confused expression on your face."

Inuyasha visibly twitched when she called him 'cute'. 'I am not cute, I am an abomination, a freak...a mistake...'

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's left hand and gave him the umbrella, while she grabbed his right hand to guide him out of the forest.

"I love this place. Two beings from different worlds didn't care about society and loved each other with all they got... This place is enchanting, beautiful," Kagome whispered. "That's why I was here, just to let you know..."

'Hmm, and because of that love, they were killed and I was alone to fend for myself...'

**312345**

The moon was out, dully lighting the tops of the houses as clouds slowly rolled away, showing the bright and twinkling stars spread across the dark sky.

"Thank you Kagome- hey, where are you going?" Shippo asked when he and Inuyasha was about to leave Kagome's property.

Both demons were in warmer and dry clothes. They ate at a fast food restaurant when Kagome noticed her father was home. Though, they did sneak in to change into different clothes. Kagome's mother died from giving birth to her and her father buried himself in his alcohol. Throughout Kagome's life, she only had herself to depend on, for no one wanted to be her friend.

Why? Because she refused to befriend anyone at her school. They all hated demon's with every fibers in their beings, but Kagome on the other hand believed everyone should be on equal pedestals. The demons hated her for her human blood and Kagome was alone. Inuyasha realized he and Kagome lived almost the same lives.

Except, he choose to lock everything away, while she, let everything out in the open.

_"Emotions are what drives you to do certain things. Lock them up, you're nothing but a shell. You only get to live once; use it to your advantage..." she once said, smiling sadly at him._

"I can't stay home, dad's in there. I really don't feel like lying on the ground in pain right now..." Kagome said as she shimmied down her tree.

"Is that why you always have those medical supplies with you?" Shippo asked. "Your dad abuses you..."

"Yep, and to bandage those who are injured, like you guys!" Kagome said and smiled brightly.

Inuyasha may be blind, but he can feel Kagome's smile. Every smile that appears on her face starts to break his defenses, but he quickly erects them, trying his hardest to hate the girl. To hate the one who's making him feel vulnerable. He knew it was useless. Piece by piece, his inner child quieted down, as his soul and heart started mending.

Yet, he continued to fix the barriers. Continued to push the girl away, like others did to him. Yet, she somehow wiggled herself inside, and he couldn't help but wonder, is this a good thing or a bad thing? For the first time in a long time...Inuyasha was afraid. He was afraid of what would happen now. What would happen to his fragile being.

"Look! The sun's finally coming out! See, the song does work!" Kagome cried out cheerfully and skipped towards the park, her two friends following.

'Yeah, I'm finally being freed from this darkness I locked myself in and forgot where I placed the key. Let's give Kagome Higurashi a hand for that,' Inuyasha thought. He smiled, feeling the sun's rays touch his cold skin. And no, not the sun, the star, the sun, his angel- Heaven's angel.

He heard a screech and then he felt someone pounce on him. Kagome's scent circled his whole being, relaxing him, and his small smile widened slightly.

"You're smiling! You're finally smiling!" Kagome squealed and hugged the smiling hanyou tighter.

Shippo jumped on top of the hanyou's head and clapped.

"Ohhh! The big bad Inuyasha is smiling!" He mocked. His repsonse a huge hand making contact with his small skull. "Oww!"

'You deserved it, you brat!' Inuyasha thought and reluntantly hugged the squealing girl back, breathing in her scent. 'Heaven's Angel alright...'

**312345**

_One Month later- Wednesday- 5:oo pm..._

Shippo noticed the difference in the hanyou. His emotionless mask was disappearing, he started smiling, but it was more of a smirk, and he started expressing himself. Like through waving his arms frantically, meaning "Hey! Look at me! Are you listening to me?!" or crossing his arms and turning his head away means. "Piss off, I don't care. Don't talk to me."

The fox kit also noticed Inuyasha and Kagome hold hands for a few seconds before they would cross their arms and look the other way, red on their faces. He noticed the looks Kagome sent the oblivious hanyou when she thought he wasn't looking (well, paying attention to her). This look was more of an intimate look, more than a friendly glance. He smiled mischiviously. He knew that both older teens had a crush on each other.

"Sooooooo Inuyasha buddy, how's it going between you and Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, ignoring the kit's question. They were waiting for their female companion to join them at their meeting place: the forest where they all met.

Shippo's smile turned into a frown when he didn't get an answer, so he tried another tactic. "I've noticed the glances the males throw at Kagome-EEEP!"

Inuyasha grabbed the kit by his tail and hung him in front of his face. Using the slicing motion with his other hand, he made it clear to Shippo that if he continued, he would die. The kit gulped nervously and said a quiet yes. Satisfied with his answer, the hanyou placed the kit on the ground and smiled as he waited for Kagome to join him- and the kit to hang out.

It has only been around a month since Inuyasha actually got to know Kagome, but to him, it was like he'd known her forever. A moth later and Kagome managed to break through all the defenses and he allowed her in his vulnerability. The young woman was the only person he trusted, and he actually smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. Today was Kagome's birthday.

Shippo got Kagome a bouquet of flowers he picked from the forest and Inuyasha made a necklace for her. He found it yesterday when he and Shippo were at the beach, while Kagome was at school. It was a small, round pink rock. Inuyasha made a hole through the rock and pushed a string of smaller rocks through it. His smile brightened when he patted his pocket, where his gift lay.

Too bad he wouldn't be smiling for long...

**312345**

_Wednesday- 5:3o pm..._

"Where is she?!" Shippo exclaimed, earning many glares. He just glared right back and started pulling his short hair. "She was supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

Inuyasha grew more worried as each second passed. Shippo was right. The stupid girl was supposed to be here half an hour ago. HALF AN HOUR AGO! He grabbed Shippo by the collar of his shirt and placed him on his shoulder. He started walking towards Kagome's house, as concern and worry soon overtook his senses. He started running and he got there in no time, but what he heard and smelt made him go ballistic.

Blood.

Kagome's blood.

"The girl was killed by her father..."

"I heard she put up a good fight..."

Strong.

Fresh.

"Girl deserves it. Her father hated demons and hanyous. He found out Kagome was associating herself with those creatures..."

"Both Higurashis are dead now..."

Inuyasha rushed towards the house, but a police officer stopped him. His eyes blinked red, as purple stripes kept on appearing and fading from his face. The human officers noticed this and reluntantly allowed the soon to be hanyou turned demon into the house. Inuyasha allowed his demon side get the best of him. His red eyes blinked and he could see. He saw blood and broken items everywhere.

He still had no voice, but he growled, ignoring the scared kit on his shoulder. Using his demonic senses, Inuyasha quickly found Kagome in the basement, half buried, with her dead father beside her, a shovel in his slack hands. He whimpered and Shippo burst into tears. He quickly dug Kagome's blood body out from the ground and cradled her to his chest.

"Inu-inuyash-a..." came Kagome's weak voice.

The demon slightly pulled away and stared into her dull blue eyes. He gave her a sad smile. He knew she was dying. He couldn't do anything. No matter what anyone does, she'll die, it's too late. He growled in response.

"Con-continue...to live..." Kagome wheezed out, blood spilling from her pale lips. "Raise Shi-ppo..."

He nodded, tears escaping his eyes as he watched his light, his life, his angel die. Yet, she gave him one last smile, a happy smile.

"I...love you...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered and the light in her eyes were there, but quickly leaving. Through her blurry vision, Kagome saw Inuyasha's mouth twitch. He started moving his lips, his brows furrowing as he tried to concentrate.

"I...love you too...Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered hoarsely before he leaned down and kissed Kagome's lips.

Kagome slightly kissed back before her body slumped against Inuyasha's body. Never to move again.

_5:45 pm..._

Inuyasha roared as he clutched the dead girl's body to his and Shippo clinged to Kagome's leg. Inuyasha slowly took out his gift for his angel and placed it around her neck. He scooped up the crying Shippo and gently slung the dead body across his shoulders and left the house, knowing where to bury her.

**312345**

_258 years later..._

"The end," the young fox teacher said, smiling at his father, who smiled back, albiet sad. "Any questions?"

Many hands rose in the air. Humans, demon's and hanyou's. After Kagome's death, Inuyasha started fighting for equality among all species. 5o years after Kagome's death, he won, he finally won. Inuyasha and Shippo made sure Kagome was remembered and everyone adored her. After Inuyasha confessed his feelings to the dying girl, he never spoke again; it was a miracle he did back then.

"Yes Satsuna?" Shippo asked, smiling at the young wolf hanyou.

Shippo became a kindergarten teacher, while Inuyasha was another teacher for those who were born deaf. Shippo was mated to a young human he met in high school when he and Inuyasha realized that Kagome gave them all her possessions, especailly her inheritance money from her mother. Shippo and his mate, Konaharu, named their first born after his mother figure, Kagome. Their second child, was after Inuyasha's father, Inutashiou.

Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't get married or were in any relationships after his first and only love's death.

"So...everyone who is born has a purpose in life?" Satsuna asked, her brown tail swishing.

"Yep!"

"What's Kagome's, Inuyasha's and Shippo's purpose for living?" another hanyou, Shiken, asked, referring to the story told.

Shippo told the story of "Heaven's Angel" and how Inuyasha met his angel and fell in love with her because of her love and warmth. Shippo told the children it was a coincidence that the their names where the exact name's of the ones in the stories, and he saw Inuyasha smirk.

"Kagome's purpose for living was to guide Inuyasha through his hard times of life. She just popped out when Inuyasha needed help and love when he most needed it. Inuyasha purpose of life was to raise young Shippo, and might I add, Shippo became quite a catch with the ladies," Shippo said, and popped his collar for a dramatic effect, noticing the faraway look in his father's eyes.

The class erupted into a fit of giggles. "And Shippo's?"

"Shippo's purpose for living is to carry on the wonderful memory of the magnificent woman who loved both demons and humans..."

"What will happen to Inuyasha after he completes his purpose?" Satsuna asked again.

Shippo smiled sadly at the middle-aged hanyou. In demon terms, he was still pretty young, but in human, he would be around his fifties, still young to die. It was a mircale Inuyasha even managed to survive life without the woman whom his demon side condisered as a mate. "Well, Inuyasha died soon, after Shippo was married off to a beautiful woman. Inuyasha soon joined his love up in Heaven, where she's been waiting for him..."

**312345**

_Wednesday...5:45pm... (Kagome's Birthday and death)_

He felt his heart beat slowly, his breath come in shorter. He knew he was dying; it won't be long until he sees his angel's face, this time for eternity. Before he breathed in one last breath, before his heart stopped, before his senses all died, he smiled.

That's how Shippo found him. A happy smile on his young face, his silver hair fanned around his tanned head. What he didn't see was the spirit of Inuyasha: a younger Inuyasha, the day Shippo met him. Accompanied with him is Kagome, her arms around him as their lips locked. The kitsune, his mate and their two children cried, but they knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

But the members of the family felt a calming sensation as both Kagome and Inuyasha hugged the family. They clasped each other's hands and smiled lovingly at each other.

"Our purposes were fulfilled, ready to go?" Kagome asked, two wings bursting from her back.

"When will I get those?" Inuyasha exclaimed. He regained his eyesight and his ability to talk once dead.

"Soon," Kagome smiled and twirled him and her in the air.

Inuyasha smiled. "You're Heaven's Angel...my angel..."

Kagome smiled and flapped her wings before both souls disappeared from Earth. What they didn't know was Kagome left some white, fluffy feathers in the room.

"Daddy look!" Inutashiou exclaimed and pointed at the fluttering white feathers. He went and picked some up, and the others followed suit.

"If you see an angel's feather, that means you have been visited by an angel...or one was in our presence..." Shippo said as he clutched the feather to his chest.

"Proving their existence..." Konaharu whispered and looked at the feathers in her hand. 'Thank you for taking care of my Shippo...'

"Look guys!" Kagome spoke up and picked up a coin, head up, her puffy tail swishing excitedly; yet tears continued to fall.

"That wasn't there before..." Shippo muttered and wiped his eyes.

"They say if you see a penny, that means someone from heaven is sending their love to you..." Konaharu whispered.

Up high in the clouds, a cuddling couple laid lazily on a fluffy, white cloud, watching the world below them, protecting those they love...

'Hmm, and because of your love, you changed me to change the world...' Inuyasha thought and hugged his angel closer to his heavenly being, while flipping a coin.

_THE END..._

**312345**

_:..:There is a net of love by which you can catch souls...- Mother Teresa:..:_

**312345**

**THANK SO MUCH _Kathryn Shadow‏_** **FOR BETAING THIS ONE-SHOT FOR ME! --claps happily-- Thank you!**

Review&review...

-stealthy Jessica


End file.
